Willem y Tion: la historia de un cautiverio
by dgraher
Summary: Willem Lannister está prisionero en Aguasdulces junto con su primo Tion Frey tras haber sido derrotado el ejército de Ser Jaime Lannister en la Batalla del Bosque Susurrante por el Joven Lobo. Esta es la historia de los niños prisioneros que, posiblemente, cambió el rumbo del ejército norteño. Contiene spoiler de los tres primeros libros
1. PROLOGO

**George R. R. Martin creó a los dos personajes protagonistas de nuestra historia, dos primos: Willem Lannister y Tion Frey. Pese a su carácter de papel secundario, estos jóvenes jugaron un papel fundamental, pues con sus muertos el ejército de la Casa Karstark se separó del Joven Lobo. En esta historia veremos quiénes eran los dos niños, cómo llegaron a la Batalla del Bosque Susurrante, su pasado, sus sueños. Una historia que no escribió Martin. **

**ATENCIÓN: Contiene spoiler de _Juego de Tronos_, _Choque de Reyes_ y _Tormenta de Espadas_.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

El Rey en el Norte estaba aquella noche muy cansado, cansado de pensar, cansado de tomar decisiones, cansado de luchar y, sobre todo, cansado del peso de la corona. Pero era el Rey en el Norte y no se podía rendir, mucho menos delante de sus vasallos, de su pueblo, de todos aquellos que lo habían apoyado desde el principio. Sentado en una mesa de madera de roble, seguía estudiando un gran mapa con la luz de una vela.

Robb Stark era la viva imagen de su madre, Catelyn Tully, de complexión fuerte y corpulento, con una piel muy clara, unos ojos azules y con una espesa cabella marrón rojiza. De su padre, Eddard Stark, había heredado su enorme sentido del honor y de la justicia y ahora estaba al frente de los señores de su padre. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos ya rojos de tanto leer, pues era ya bien entrada la noche. Viento Gris, su lobo huargo, se acercó, le olfateó la mano y le chupó los dedos al mismo tiempo que Robb le rascaba con la otra la cabeza. Su pelaje era áspero, de color gris humo y unos grandes ojos amarillos.

-Ya es hora de dormir y descasar, ¿no, Viento Gris? -dijo Robb mirando a su lobo a los ojos.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama que le había cedido su tío Edmure Tully en su fortaleza en Aguasdulces. Allí bajo las mantas de pieles y con el fuego de la chimenea aún encendido le esperaba ya su reina, Jeyne de la Casa Westerling. Su cabeza con su larga melena ondulada castaña reposaba en la almohada, sus ojos castaños se abrieron al ver que Robb se acercaba.

-Pensé que nunca vendríais a acostaros mi Rey -dijo Jeyne aún adormilada.

-Ese es el trabajo de un rey. No dormir viendo cómo podrá gobernar lo mejor posible mi reina.

Robb se acercó a ella. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca para saborear el delicioso sabor de su saliva y su lengua.

-Ven, desnúdate y entra en la cama -le dijo Jeyne al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara. Se estaba dejando ya la barba, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más mayor de lo que en verdad tenía.

Y así hizo Robb. Se descalzó, se quitó la cama y el jubón, para luego bajarse los calzones y la ropa interior. Apartó hacia un lado las mantas y se tumbó junto al cuerpo de su esposa y su reina, notando el calor que desprendía su juvenil cuerpo. Jeyne se dio la vuelta, le miró a la cara y empezó a apartarle un mechón de pelo de su rostro. Él también comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, la cara, sus rojos labios y su esbelto cuello. Fue poco a poco bajando hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, aunque no eran muy grandes pero eran firmes y blandos. Ella se ruborizó un poco y comenzó a besarle en la frente, luego en la nariz y por último en la boca.

-Hoy te haré un heredero, mi Rey -fue lo que le dijo Jeyne a Robb al oído.

Acto seguido, ella se sentó encima del Rey en el Norte y comenzó la penetración. Suavemente se movía encima mientras le daba ligeros pero apasionados besos. Luego él la cogió de las caderas y la tumbó en la cama. Se tumbó encima de ella, apartó un poco sus piernas y empezó a penetrarle mientras la besaba y acariciaba sus pechos que cada vez los pezones se ponían más duros. Ella comenzó a gemir hasta que él le depositó su semilla en su interior. Jadeante se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado, acariciándole la barriga donde en un futuro próximo vivirá su primogénito, su hijo y su heredero durante nueve largos meses.

-Te quiero, siempre te querré, amaré y cuidaré de ti hasta el final de mis días -Robb le decía esto a Jeyne mientras le cubría de besos su dulce rostro.

Ella sonrió y se quedó dormida. Robb hizo lo mismo. Soñaba con Invernalia, con su padre y sus hermanos y hermanas, con Jon Nieve e incluso con Theon Greyjoy hasta que de pronto sintió un gran frío. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su cama. Vio que el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado, quedando solo algunos troncos ennegrecidos aún al rojo vivo. Pero no fue el frío lo que le había despertado, sino un sonido. El sonido de unos pies arrastrándose en la estancia.

Robb lo volvió a escuchar justo al lado de la puerta pero la oscuridad cubría al ser que se encontrase allí. Pero no era solo un sonido, sino dos. Se volvió a oír unas pisadas al lado de la ventana. Robb se levantó, se echó una bata encima y se acercó al foco del sentido. A medida que se acercaba sentía cada vez más y más frío hasta que su aliento se condensó y solo soltaba un vaho blanco espeso. Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más audibles, cada vez más cercanos y de pronto los vio.

Eran dos. Dos cuerpos pequeños que lo miraban con unos ojos muertos que no veían en realidad, pero se le clavaron en sus ojos con una gran fuerza. Eran delgados y terriblemente blancos. Tanto su cuerpo como sus cabellos estaban llenos de sangre pegajosa aún fresca, pues largos ríos rojos les corría por sus heridas, pero también de polvo y tierra. Robb pudo ver a pesar de este en el color de sus cabellos, uno era rubio aunque había perdido ya parte de su vivo color, y el otro era castaño, aunque ahora parecía más bien pardo. Y el Rey en el Norte se dio cuenta de quiénes eran realmente.

-No puede ser. Estáis muertos, yo mismo os vi -a Robb le temblaba la voz al decir estas palabras.

-Tú nos matastes -replicó Willem Lannister con una fantasmal voz gutural.

-El Rey en el Norte fue nuestro asesino -apuntó su primo Tion Frey.

Sus desnudos cuerpos fueron avanzando más y más hacia el Stark, arrastrando sus pesados pies con cada paso que daban. Sus huesudas y blancas manos le apuntaban a él.

-Yo no, yo os hice justicia. Ejecuté a Lord Rickard Karstark -replicó en su defensa el Joven Lobo.

-No, no. Fuiste tú, por tu culpa nos mataron -dijeron a la vez los espectros.

-Lo siento, yo no quería. Intenté salvaros. Intenté liberaros a cambio de mis hermanas -Robb estaba temblando tanto de frío como de la visión de los cuerpos muertos al acercarse.

El Rey se había sentido culpable de la muerte de los niños, es cierto, pero les hizo justicia y ejecutó a sus asesinos por alta traición al Rey en el Norte. Incluso estaba escribiendo una carta a los Lannister de Desembarco del Rey aclarándoles lo sucedido y devolviéndoles los cuerpos para que tuvieran un reposo digno. Sus manos estaban igualmente manchadas de sangre, pero no fue el ejecutor de tal atroz crimen.

Willem y Tion se acercaron cada vez más y más hasta que agarraron el cuello de Robb. Sus manos eran huesudas, gélidas, frías y muertas. Se estaba quedando sin aire y Robb se despertó sobresaltado de su pesadilla empapado en sudor, mientras su amada Jeyne seguía dormida plácidamente a su lado.

"Es solo una pesadilla. Una mala pesadilla -se decía a su mismo- No están aquí, están muertos". Pero aún así se seguía sintiendo culpable. Al ver que la aurora se acercaba y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, el Joven Lobo se vistió y salió fuera, al patio, a tomar el aire y, si podía, a desayunar.


	2. CAPITULO 1 SE ACERCA LA GUERRA

**Capítulo 1. Se acerca la guerra**

-Nosotros acamparemos aquí. El ejército se ha dividido en tres campamentos en torno al castillo de Aguasdulces -dijo Ser Jaime Lannister. Era un hombre alto y vigoroso, de cabellos dorados llenos de rizos y unos asombrosos ojos verdes y era el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real-. Lord Gawen, montarás la tienda en la parte norte, Lord Quenten a la sur y yo me quedaré aquí.

-Así se hará, Ser Jaime -dijo Lord Gawen Westerling. Era un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con una frente bastante arrugada y una promitente calva de donde salía algunos cabellos ya blanquecinos. Llevaba una pesada cota de malla con una reluciente armadura donde se representaba el escudo de la Casa Westerling de El Risco: seis conchas marinas en un campo de arena. Los Werterling era una casa vasalla de Roca Casterly, muy antigua y muy orgullosa por ser descendientes de los Primeros Hombres, aunque son más orgullosos que poderosos.

-A sus órdenes -fue la corta respuesta de Lord Quenten Benefort, un cincuentón con calvicie que llevaba un escudo con un hombre encapuchado de negro en campo gris con bordura de fuego. La Casa Benefort era una noble casa asentada en Fuerte Desolación y vasalla de los Lannister.

Jaime se bajó de su caballo y sentía ya todo el peso de su reluciente armadura, de todas las horas que estuvo cabalgando y del peso de todas sus batallas. Ya al tocar el suelo fue corriendo un niño de apenas catorce años. Era de piel blanca, con un cabello largo rubio con rizos y se le veía su intento por dejarse barba, quizás para aparentar ser mayor de lo que era. Su mirada altanera y su elegancia honorable lo hacían reconocible como miembro de la Casa Lannister.

-Ser Jaime, le ayudaré a quitarle la armadura -dijo el niño Lannister.

-Ve a darle de comer y de beber a mi montura mejor, Willem- le contentó Jaime.

Willem Lannister era el hijo de Ser Kevan Lannister, tío paterno de Ser Jaime, y además era el gemelo de Martyn Lannister. Para aquella batalla fue el propio Jaime el que tomó a Willem como su escudero personal, tal vez a insistencia de su padre Lord Tywin o de su propio tío. Sea por la causa que fuese la cuestión era que Willem obedeció sin tardanza. Cogió las riendas del caballo y fue a que pastase cerca del Forca Roja. Mientras el caballo bebía se acercó su primo Tion Frey.

-Esta batalla será nuestra Willem. ¿Has visto cuántos somos y los pocos que son ellos? -dijo de forma muy alegre Tion.

Era el tercer hijo de Emmon Frey, por lo que era nieto de Lord Walder Frey de Los Gemelos, y de Genna Lannister, hermana de Lord Tywin Lannister, por lo que era tanto Frey como Lannister. Era más pequeño que su primo Willem, pues tendría doce años, y muy distinto de este, aunque ambos eran de la misma estatura. Tenía el cabello castaño y la nariz propia de Lord Frey.

Se había pasado tres años con él en Roca Casterly siendo escuderos. Ambos habían aprendido a cabalgar tanto caballos de guerras como otros tipos de monturas. Habían aprendido el manejo de la espada, de la daga, de la lanza y a protegerse con el escudo. E incluso a emplear la ballesta, arma que era la predilecta de Willem y soñaba con ser un caballero arquero en cuanto acabase su aprendizaje. Tion era en esa batalla el escudero de Lord Westerling.

-Eso espero primo, pero dicen que el traidor de Stark se transforma en un enorme lobo en plena batalla y se alimenta de la carne de sus enemigos -replicó Willem con un tono de miedo.

-Esos son cuentos de viejas. Los wargs ya no existen -comenzó a reírse sin descontrol Tion.

-Bueno, yo de todas formas no lo perdería de vista si fuera Ser Jaime y lo mataría el primero. Ahora tengo que dejarte, seguramente nuestro primo me requiera para que le cuide su armadura.

Willem volvió a coger el caballo y se dirigió hacia la tienda donde dormiría junto con el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. La carpa dorada estaba ubicada en medio de todo el campamento y un estandarte con el león Lannister delataba su posición. Dentro estaba sentado Ser Jaime estudiando un mapa que había sobre una mesa.

-Willem, ven aquí. ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Jaime.

-Un poco, mi señor. ¿Queréis que os traiga la cena?

Jaime Lannister le miró con unos profundos ojos a su primo pequeño. Por su aspecto era un auténtico Lannister y, por lo tanto, le tenía que cuidar.

-No. Ya nos traerá la cena otro. Hoy quiero que comamos y conversemos juntos -expuso Jaime tras meditar un momento.

Afuera se podía oler la madera ardiendo y la grasa de los gansos al derretirse. Al momento entraron dos criados con bandejas y copas de madera. Las llenaron de vino dulce del Rejo y de las bandejas depositaron en la dura mesa un plato con ganso asado para cada uno, queso duro y aceitunas pequeñas verdes. Jaime bebió un sorbo y siguió observando a Willem, el cual cogió un trozo de ganso y se lo metió en la boca para luego coger la copa de vino.

-Dime Willem. Eres mi primo y ya apenas nos conocemos. Me gustaría saber qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo. La última vez que te vi no eras más que un crío -dijo Jaime con una voz lo más familiar posible.

"Maldiciones, si es todavía un crío -pensó el Lannister-. Aunque yo con un año más ya pertenecía a la Guardia Real, quizás este niño fuera un gran caballero en su futuro, si sobrevive a este cruenta guerra".

-Mi señor, fui nombrado escudero con ocho años por mi señor padre. Desde entonces estoy aprendiendo el uso de las armas con el maestro de armas de Roca Casterly con Tion Frey, aunque él es más hábil con la espada que yo pese a que soy más grande -Willem se quedó callado por un momento. Esa conversación le incomodaba un poco, aunque sabía que era un gran honor que el León de Lannister se interesara por él.

-Entonces tu vida hasta hoy ha sido las armas y el aprendizaje. Algún día te enseñaré algunos trucos con la espada. Y dime, ¿no ha habido ninguna moza? -la risa de Jaime tenía un toque de picardía en aquella pregunta.

-Pues, por el momento no -respondió vergonzoso Willem- No hace mucho vino a la Roca Lord Westerling para ofrecer la mano de su hija o a mi hermano Martyn o a mí.

-¿Quién lo rechazó? ¿Tu padre o el mío? -quiso saber Jaime.

-Mi señor padre. Decía que los Westerling era una familia muy antigua pero con un linaje más que dudoso.

La carcajada de Jaime estalló en la carpa como un torrencial en pleno bosque.

-Muy típico de esos viejos con honores -dijo Jaime al tiempo que a Willem también se le estacaba otra sonora carcajada.

Tras comprobar la oscuridad de la noche que se podía ver cada vez que el viento levantaba parte de la entrada de la tienda, Jaime miró a Willem y le dijo:

-Ya es demasiado tarde. Mañana tenemos una batalla que ganar y necesitamos estar descansados, tanto tú como yo. No permitiré que te ocurra nada, Willem.

Willem sentía miedo, sí, pero al fin y al cabo era un Lannister. Tenía que ser un león y los leones no temían ni a nada ni a nadie. Así que apagó la vela, se arrebujó en sus pieles y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Este es un capítulo donde se introducen a los personajes, los que serán protagonistas de nuestra historia. Para el siguiente capítulo tenemos la narración de la Batalla del Bosque Susurrante y veremos dónde estaban y qué hicieron los pequeños Willem y Tion y cómo cayó el ejército de Ser Jaime.**


	3. CAPITULO 2 OSCURIDAD, SANGRE Y ACERO

**Capítulo 2. Oscuridad, sangre y acero**

_Aaaaaauuuuuuu_, _aaaaaauuuuuuu_

Willem se despertó sobresaltado. "Toques de trompetas. ¿Las habré soñado? -pensó aún soñoliento -No es posible que nos ataquen de noche". Pero de pronto volvió a oírlos.

_Aaaaaauuuuuuu_, _aaaaaauuuuuuu_

Se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo. Su primo Jaime no estaba en la tienda. "Menos mal que me quedé dormido con la ropa puesta -seguía pensando Willem -¿Dónde diantres estará Jaime?". Agarró la puerta de la tienda, la retiró y pasó. El campamento se había convertido en un completo caos. Mirase por donde mirase veía guerreros colocándose las cotas de malla y las armaduras, jinetes montando a caballo, escuderos ayudando a sus caballeros. Pero Willem no veía por ningún lado a Jaime.

-Willem ayúdame con mi armadura, corre, el ejército norteño nos ataca -era Jaime que apareció justo a sus espaldas.

Willem fue corriendo detrás de él hacia la tienda y le ayudó lo más rápido posible a colocarle las diversas partes de su armadura y a ensillar su caballo. Jaime se dio la vuelta para mirarle y le dijo:

-Eres sangre de mi sangre, se que eres un Lannister y que tienes mucha fuerza y valor, pero no permitiré que luches en esta batalla. Quédate dentro y pase lo que pase no luches, ríndete si hace falta y no te harán nada.

Tras decir esto salió al galope y se perdió por la marea de guerreros armados. Willem se quedó mirando todo el alboroto y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tion a escasos pasos de donde se encontraba.

-¡Willem! ¡Willem! -le llamaba Tion -Nos están atacando. Son los norteños, he oído que estamos rodeados de lobos Willem. ¡Nos atacan mientras dormíamos! -pese a que intentaba ser valiente, Willem notó en su tono de voz un breve atisbo de miedo -. Ponte tu coraza y coge tus armas, ¡debemos de luchar!

Hasta aquel momento no se había fijado pero Tion llevaba su pesada cota de malla debajo de un abultado atuendo con forro de cuero acolchado. En su cabeza llevaba un casco sin viseras y de su cintura izquierda llevaba colgada la espada que su padre Kevan les había comprado a cada uno para la guerra.

-Pero, pero… -comenzó a titubear Willem -. Jaime me mandó a que me quedara aquí pasase lo que pasase y que no participase en la batalla.

-Willem, eres un león, eres un Lannister. Esos canallas nos atacan mientras estábamos dormidos. Somos más y mejores, tenemos todas las de ganar. Nuestro primo se enfrentará al Joven Lobo y lo despedazará. Confía en mí. Ponte tus armas y ¡vamos! -el tono apremiante y positivo decidió a Willem a participar en la batalla.

"Ya luego recibiré el castigo de Jaime -pensaba mientras se ponía su cota de malla -. Espero que no sea muy duro". Sin darse ni cuenta apenas, Willem iba ya armado tal y como estaba su primo Tion. Los dos iban codo con codo avanzando, llevados por la marea de guerreros.

-¡Allí, Willem, allí! ¡Los norteños! -gritó Tion mientras señalaba los estandartes del lobo huargo de la Casa Stark.

Willem no venía por ninguna parte a Jaime.

_Aaaaaauuuuuuu_, _aaaaaauuuuuuu_

"Esa no es una llamada de los nuestros -de pronto Willem sintió verdadero miedo -. Ese no es nuestro cuerno".

_Aaaaaauuuuuuu_, _aaaaaauuuuuuu_

-Tion, esa llamada no es nuestra. No es nuestro cuerno -el miedo se estaba apoderando de él poco a poco.

-Ganaremos Willem, ganaremos. Eres un león de Roca Casterly, recuérdalo -le apremiaba su pequeño primo Tion, que pese ser dos años más chico que él tenía mucho más valor.

De repente desde la derecha empezaron a arder todas las tiendas. Willem y Tion vieron hombres ardiendo en sus corazas, tirándose al suelo y rodando para intentar apagar sus llamas. La carne quemada impregnó toda la zona. Y allí estaba él. Robb Stark, el Rey en el Norte, el Joven Lobo se aproximaba con todo su ejército en esplendor.

-¡Tion! ¡EL LOBO! ¡EL LOBO ESTÁ AHÍ Y VIENE A DEVORARNOS! -el pánico ya se apoderó del joven Willem.

A sus pies calló un guerrero Lannister con la cara destrozada y con la garganta rebosando sangre fresca y murió. Cuatro jinetes cabalgaron hacia Robb con las espadas en las manos. Uno de ellos cayó en el camino, pues el gran lobo huargo del Rey se abalanzó hacia él y de un mordisco le arrancó la mano de la espada y lo derribó. Lo que le pasó luego, ni Willem ni Tion lo supieron, ni lo querían saber.

La batalla se estaba convirtiendo en una carnicería. Un norteño se acercó por la espalda a Tion, le agarró del brazo y lo derribó. Cogió su espada con intención de clavársela al chico.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! -el grito de Willem fue espantoso.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó hacia el norteño, quitándole la espada de las manos y los dos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a rodar. Willem jadeando había perdido su espada, pero se sacó su daga de la pantorrilla y se la clavó en el cuello a su agresor. De su garganta comenzó a salir un río de sangre con una fuerza mayor que el Forca Roja. Willem se puso de pie con las manos, la cara y la cota de malla llenas de sangre y se acercó a Tion. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor necesario para haber hecho eso pero aún así lo hizo. Su primo temblaba de pies a cabeza, le dio la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias, Willem. Me podría haber matado ese norteño -le agradeció Tion dándole un abrazo a su salvador.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso. Debemos buscar a Jaime y huir de aquí cuanto antes. Estamos perdiendo, Tion. ¿Lo entiendes? Estamos perdiendo esta batalla y nos van a matar.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Jaime en su corcel dirigiéndose hacia el Rey en el Norte, pero sus guardias se interpusieron. Tanto Willem como Tion pudieron apreciar el estandarte antes de que desapareciera: un sol de plata sobre campo de sable. Willem, al haber estudiado con el Gran Maestre todas las casas de los Siete Reinos, sabía que ese emblema pertenecía a la Casa Karstark. Así que ese debía ser uno de los hijos de Lord Karstark y, posiblemente, la guardia personal del Joven Lobo. Jaime mató sin ningún problema a dos de ellos y se lanzó hacia Robb.

_Grrrrrrrr_, _grrrrrrr_

Ninguno de los niños sabía de dónde venía ese gruñido. "Se ha convertido en un lobo y nos va a devorar -pensó Willem -. Estamos acabados, Madre ayúdanos". Tion ya se había dado la vuelta cuando con unas manos temblorosas y llenas de sudor frío golpeó ligeramente a Willem para que se girase. Y de pronto lo vio. Unos grandes ojos amarillos, unos ojos fieros sedientos de carne fresca. Una boca roja, llena de sangre y de restos de carne. "Es el Lobo, se ha transformado en bestia para matarnos", pero Willem intentó que su honor no se fuera en forma de orina.

-Me rindo, Joven Lobo, me rindo. No me matéis, perdonándme. ¡Me rindo! -decía Tion casi con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrodilló.

Willem hizo lo mismo. Pidió su rendición y dobló las rodillas. Y vio sus botas. Unas botas negras. Levantó la cabeza y allí estaba él. Robb Stark, el Rey en el Norte, el Joven Lobo, vestido de ocurso y con sangre en el rostro. Sus cabellos despeinados estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor y la sangre de la batalla.

-No tengáis miedo. Ahora estáis bajo mi protección. Gran Jon, encadenad a estos dos escuderos que se han rendido y llevadlos a Aguasdulces. Que sean tratados con la mayor cortesía posible, no son más que críos -la voz del Rey parecía cansada, pero aún así autoritaria debido a su condición.

"Pero si él también es otro crío" pensó Willem al ver que no podía tener muchos más años que él. Un hombre se les acercaron. Les ataron los pies y las manos y los metieron en un carromato con barrotes.


	4. CAPITULO 3 UNA CELDA PARA DOS LEONES

**CAPÍTULO 3. UNA CELDA PARA DOS LEONES**

El maestre Vyman estaba sentado en un taburete mientras curaba las heridas de los niños Lannister. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, totalmente calvo y lleno de arrugas, pero siempre mantenía una sonrisa en presencia de los jóvenes. Llevaba la característica túnica de lana gris de los maestres y una cadena con una serie de eslabones.

-¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó cariñosamente el maestre a Tion.

Le estaba limpiando y ventando las heridas al Frey de los brazos y del cuello causadas por el ataque de la batalla.

-Escuece un poco -respondió Tion al cerrar los ojos cuando el maestre le echó vino en una profunda herida del brazo, allí donde se le clavó la espada de su agresor.

Willem ya tenía un brazo entero vendado y una gasa en la frente, heridas que se hizo al rodar por la tierra y en su lucha contra el asesino de su primo. Habían sido encerrados en una celda bastante amplia y muy bien iluminada, situada en una de las torres de la fortaleza de Aguasdulces.

-El rey Robb os ha proporcionado una de las mejores celdas, además de tres comidas calientes al día y os podéis tomar un baño siempre y cuando vayáis con las muñecas atadas. Además su Alteza se preocupa mucho por vuestras heridas e incluso al anochecer vendrá a veros.

"No parece tan malo como había oído todo este tiempo atrás -pensaba Tion- pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo nuestro enemigo y deberá morir por nuestra Casa". El maestre Vyman se levantó tras acabar con los vendajes, se metió lo que había sobrado en uno de los bolsillos secretos de su túnica y se fue, dando un portazo con la puerta de madera maciza reforzada con hierro de la celda.

-¿Crees que van a matarnos? -preguntó Tion algo asustado.

-No creo. Parece muy generoso y además tenemos a nuestro primo Jaime y nuestra familia se vengaría también -respondió muy convencido Willem.

-No seas tonto, Willem. Ya hemos oído que Jaime cayó prisionero y ahora está en las mazmorras más profundas.

Gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana se podía saber que estaba anocheciendo. Las voces de afuera poco a poco se iban apagando y ya no se escuchaba tanto ruido como antes.

-Cuando ganemos esta guerra volveré a Roca Casterly, Willem. Terminaré el entrenamiento y me armarán caballero. Iré por todo los Siete Reinos participando en torneos y ganando en todos, puede que incluso me case con alguna doncella noble de alguna casa importante. Tendré hijos y una fortaleza. Quizás puedas venir a visitarnos algún día. ¿Te gustaría Willem? -preguntó Tion sin apenas obtener la respuesta-. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora mis padres, mis hermanos e incluso mi viejo abuelo. ¿Se preguntarán dónde estoy o cómo estoy? Willem, a veces tengo miedo, miedo de estar aquí, miedo del lobo y miedo de esta guerra.

-Yo también, Tion -le dijo a su primo tras ponerle una mano en su hombro-. Yo también. Pero saldrá todo bien. Tú también tienes sangre de león. Debemos ser fuertes.

Y al momento se abrió la puerta. Por ella entró un criado con una bandeja de comida y una jarra.

-¿Hay noticias nuevas? -preguntó Tion.

-No puedo hablar con vosotros. El Joven Lobo vendrá a veros más tarde -dijo el criado. Depositó la comida en la mesa y las jarras junto con dos copas. Era un hombre bajo, con el pelo enmarañado y con una nariz chata, aunque iba tan cabizbajo que apenas se le veían los rasgos de su cara. Al decir esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Los niños comieron todo: había una sopa de truchas, un poco de pan con queso, un plato de aceitunas y un trozo de tocino ahumado. Y de beber vino aguado. Nada más acabar la cena la puerta de volvió a abrir y entró nuevamente el maestre Vyman junto con el joven Stark. "No parece tan fiero como en el campamento" pensó Tion. Y es cierto. Robb estaba limpio y peinado, y vestía un jubón marrón oscuro con unos calzones negros y una capa gruesa negra.

-Espero que vuestras heridas se estén curando con total rapidez -dijo con una voz firme y autoritaria pero a la vez cercana, preocupada y cariñosa-. El maestre me ha ido informando de cada uno de vuestros vendajes. Así que tenemos a los sobrinos de Lord Tywin.

-Así es, mi señor. Yo soy Willem, hijo de ser Kevan, y él es mi primo Tion, hijo de Lady Genna, hermana de mi señor padre -respondió al instante Willem temblando pese a sus intentos por no parecer débil.

-Tranquilo. No es mi intención aceros daños. Mandé un cuervo a vuestro primo Tyrion ofreciendo un intercambio de rehenes: vosotros a cambio de mis dos hermanas -seguía hablando Robb- así que estoy esperando la respuesta por parte del Gnomo. ¿Os ha gustado la cena?

-Sí, estaba muy buena mi señor -respondió con toda cortesía Tion -¿Se sabe algo de nuestras familias?

Robb se quedó un buen rato pensando y negó con la cabeza, pero añadió:

-Si necesitáis algo llamad a vuestros guardianes o al maestre cuando venga en la mañana a ver esas heridas. "Son unos niños -pensó Robb-. Esto no es lugar para los niños. Tengo que sacarlos de aquí". Se dio la vuelta y se marchó junto al maestre.

Las velas seguían encendidas y los dos primos se arrebujaron en las gruesas pieles para soportar el frío que estaba entrando por los barrotes de la ventana.

-Tion -llamó a su primo Willem- yo quiero ser arquero. Un caballero arquero que viaje por los Siete Reinos con mi arco, mi ballesta y mi carcaj lleno de flechas. Podríamos luchar juntos en las justas, Tion. Seremos invencibles. Tú con tu espada y yo con mi arco, ¿qué te parece? Y así podremos encontrar a nuestras damas. Tendrán que ser hermanas, así seguiremos siendo familia y estaremos juntos -decía Willem muy feliz con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Willem, nosotros siempre seremos familia y por supuesto, iremos juntos a ganar los torneos. Los dos juntos lucharemos y ganaremos -respondió Tion ya medio dormido.

Y los dos cerraron los ojos y los días pasaron hasta que Willem y Tion perdieron la cuenta de cuántos días llevaban en aquella habitación, aunque de vez en cuando recibían las visitas del maestre, de los criados e incluso del propio Robb y su reina Jeyne. Pronto sería el décimo quinto día del nombre de Willem, o quizás ya hubiera pasado.


	5. CAPITULO 4 EL SUEÑO DEL LEON

**CAPÍTULO 4. EL SUEÑO DEL LEÓN**

Se habían pasado la mañana entera estudiando con el maestre Pywin historia de los Siete Reinos y sus casas, tratando en la última lección de las casas nobles del norte.

-Tion, atiende más -reprendió el maestre al niño.

Pywin era un hombre de sesenta o setenta años, calvo, de mirada feliz con esos ojos grises grandes como platos y siempre llevaba una túnica de lana gris. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su cadena con eslabones de una multitud de materiales, la cadena típica de todos los maestres. A Willem le gustaba mucho esas clases, no tanto a Tion.

Tras la comida del mediodía los niños se pudieron a entrenar con el maestro de armas de la Roca. En aquella sesión estaban aprendiendo a defenderse con el escudo.

-Tion, si prestaras más atención al arco y si Willem se lo hiciera a la espada seríais los dos unos caballeros de la índole del Caballero Dragón -dijo el maestro-. Arriba ese escudo, Willem. Cuidado con las pantorrillas, Tion -proseguía mientras Willem yacía en el suelo con el escudo protegiéndose de los golpes de Tion- ¡No, no! Muy mal, Tion. Las pantorrillas, hay que estar pendiente de todas las partes del cuerpo si no quieres acabar muerto -lo decía al tiempo que Willem recobraba las fuerzas y le daba con la espada de madera a Tion en las pantorrillas y lo hacía caer en el suelo-. Bueno, basta por hoy. Mañana será otro día -y despidió a los niños.

Jadeantes fueron a la armería a guardar los escudos de madera.

-¿Has oído, Willem? ¡Podríamos ser como el Caballero Dragón! -el júbilo se le notaba en la voz de Tion Frey- ¿Y si jugamos un poco antes de la cena? -preguntó a su primo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Me pido el Caballero Dragón! Que tú lo fuistes ayer -respondió al instante Willem.

-Bueno, vale… Pues yo seré el caballero Florián. ¡Desenvainad la espada dragón! -y Tion le asestó un golpe a Willem que esquivó al instante.

Se llevaron hasta el anochecer jugando. Mientras uno daba con la espada, el otro se defendía. Se revolcaron en el césped y en la tierra, subieron por los árboles y por las rocas y se metieron hasta las rodillas en el río. Cuando acabaron estaban tan sucios que tuvieron que ir a darse un baño si querían cenar. El agua cristalina y caliente de las bañeras se transformó muy pronto en marrón debido a la gran cantidad de polvo y barro que los jóvenes llevaban encima.

-Willem, me has hecho daño en el costado -protestó mientras se frotaba Tion-, pero estás mejorando con la espada.

Y los dos primos se echaron a reír. Cuando ya estaban limpios salieron de las bañeras y se vistieron. Willem escogió un jubón rojo fuego, unos calzones blancos y una capa dorada con un broche en forma de león. Por su parte, Tion llevaba un jubón azul oscuro con unos calzones y una capa gris plateada con un broche en forma de dos torres gemelas.

Fueron al salón principal y allí ya estaba colocada una mesa de caoba de grandes dimensiones, las velas y la chimenea encendidas y los criados entrando y saliendo por las puertas. Ya estaban sentados la madre de Willem junto con su hermano gemelo y su hermana pequeña, además del maestre, del maestro de armas y otra serie de personajes de la casa, guardias personales y consejeros. Tion y Willem se sentaron cerca del gemelo Martyn.

-Ha llegado un cuervo de vuestro padre, Willem -dijo Lady Dorna Swyft. Era una mujer sin mentón, de ojos verdes y melena rubia. Era de piernas muy delgadas y con poco busto, pero era una persona muy gentil y muy familiar y acogedora. Llevaba una túnica de color azul intenso con una redecilla de oro de cintura hacia abajo. "Pese a estar casada con una Lannister, nunca ha olvidado su Casa" pensó Willem. Lady Dorna procedía de la Casa Swyft, vasalla de los Lannister, cuyo asentamiento era Maizal, al sur-. Vuestro padre os recluta para la guerra. Tanto Willem como Tion seréis los escuderos del batallón de Ser Jaime y Martyn de Ser Stafford que irá a Cruce de Bueyes -Y se hizo un incómodo silencio-. Rezaré hoy a los Siete por vuestra salud y porque todo os vaya bien -si algo destacaba de Lady Dorna era su fe, pues era muy devota a los Siete, a los cuales rezaba cada día siete veces.

Los criados empezaron a traer los platos: ganso asado en zumo de naranja, queso fresco de cabra, salmón ahumado, huevas de trucha, pan recién hecho, bizcochos de limón y tarta de fresas silvestres. De beber pusieron vino dulce y para los más pequeños vino aguado. Tion se fijó en cada uno de los allí congregados. Martyn era idéntico a Willem, por ello eran gemelos, pero Tion era una de las pocas personas que los diferenciaba. Iba también igualmente vestidos excepto en el jubón, ya que Martyn había elegido el verde claro. La pequeña Janei, hija también de Ser Kevan, tendría apenas tres años. Estaba sentada en una silla especial y tenía en la mesa la comida muy troceada y un vaso de leche de cabra. Era rubia, de cara redonda con unos profundos ojos azules e iba vestida con una túnica roja carmesí.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento destacable. En ciertas ocasiones se oía diálogos mantenidos entre los distintos comensales, incluida las conversaciones entre Martyn, Willem y Tion.

-Willem, en esta ocasión no podremos estar juntos -dijo su gemelo Martyn-. Es la primera vez que estaremos tanto tiempo separados.

Y era cierto, desde que nacieron siempre estaban juntos, aunque en los últimos años Willem y Tion se habían hecho también prácticamente inseparables, cosa que causaba en ciertas ocasiones los celos de Martyn.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo. Seguramente el pelotón de Ser Stafford se una rápidamente al de Ser Jaime. Ya lo verás -Willem le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Y ahora -comenzó a decir Lady Dorna poniéndose en pie- ha llegado el momento. Hoy es el décimo quinto día del nombre de dos de mis mayores tesoros: mis hijos Willem y Martyn -los demás comenzaron a aplaudir-. Es una lástima que vuestro padre no pueda estar presente, así que seré yo quien os haga entrega de vuestros regalos. Ya sois casi dos hombres y vuestro padre y yo pensamos en regalaros esto -y los criados entregaron un cofre de madera a cada uno de los niños.

Willem vio que la madera estaba tallada con una serie de leones en la tapa y gallos en los costados, símbolos de la Casa Lannister y la Casa Swyft. Abrió la caja con sumo cuidado, las bisagras chirriaron y vio un forro de terciopelo rojo donde descansaba una daga con la empuñadura de huesodragón con dos rubíes.

-Ya sois bastantes mayores para saber manejar esas dagas y más ahora que os vais a la guerra -seguía diciendo su madre. Willem la cogió con las manos, no medía mucho. "Ideal para esconderla en mi pantorrilla" pensó el Lannister-. Es del mejor acero que existe en los Siete Reinos -siguió hablando Lady Dorna.

Por último se colocó en las mesas un bizcocho de nata, limón y chocolate para celebrarlo, mientras la música tocaba muy alegremente. Ya tendría que ser bastante tarde.

-Willem, Willem -lo estaba llamando su madre desde muy lejos.

De pronto se comenzó a escuchar gritos de hombres y el sonido del acero al chocar.

-¡Willem! ¡Willem, despierta! -y su voz se iba transformando poco a poco en la de su primo Tion.

* * *

**Tanto el maestre Pywin como el maestro de armas son personajes inventados por mí y no por George R. R. Martin**


	6. CAPITULO 5 NOCHE OSCURA

**CAPÍTULO 5. NOCHE OSCURA**

-¡Willem, despierta! -seguía gritando Tion mientras lo zarandeaba.

"No quiero despertar. Quiero dormir. Quiero estar en Roca Casterly con mi familia" pensaba Willem adormilado. Pero los sonidos de las espadas al entrechocar se hacía cada vez más audible. Comenzaron a escucharse gritos de hombre y a olerse el hedor de la sangre.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con muchísima violencia y Willem abrió los ojos al momento. Se dio cuenta de que aún era de noche. Por la puerta entró un hombre lleno de sangre y pálido como la leche. Iba a dar un grito cuando de su garganta solo salió un reguero de sangre y la punta de una espada. El guardia de la celda cayó muerto al suelo y apareció otro hombre más. Tendría más de cincuenta años, muy corpulento, de aspecto fiero y una espesa y larga cabellera y barba entre el negro y el blanco. En su jubón se podía ver su blasón: un sol de plata sobre campo de sable. Tras él iban ocho hombres más, todos norteños por sus aspectos.

-¿Venías a rescatarnos, Ser? -preguntó Willem con los ojos entrecerrados aún adormilado.

-¡Cállate! Eres un hijo de puta Lannister -respondió Lord Rickard Karstark.

Con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre agarró a Willem que estaba de rodillas, lo izó y le clavó su espada directamente en el corazón. El chillido de Tion al ver a su primo muerto fue como el estallido de una brutal tormenta.

-No, no, por favor -suplicaba Tion con el rostro desencajado por el miedo.

El señor de Bastión Kar dio orden y los ocho hombres entraron en la celda mientras otro más vigilaba afuera.

-No, no, por favor.

-¡Cállate, malnacido! -gritó lleno de rabia Lord Rickard.

Fue el primero en lanzarle una estocada pero ni le rozó. Tion estaba totalmente indefenso, llevando solo una ligera túnica para dormir. No llevaba ni su cota de malla, ni su escudo, ni siquiera un arma para defenderse. Estaba totalmente perdido y no había tiempo para pensar. De nuevo otra estocada más de uno de los norteños. Tion la desvió con la mano, lo que le provocó una profunda herida de la que comenzó a fluir un río de sangre roja y caliente.

-No, no, por favor -seguía suplicando el niño Frey -No, no, por favor.

Otro norteño dio un paso al frente y dio otra estocada pero Tion, que pese a sus años era muy rápido, se giró y no le dio. Pero el señor de Bastión Kar interceptó su movimiento y le clavó su estada en el brazo. Otro de sus norteños giró su estada, Tion la volvió a parar con su otra mano y dos de sus dedos salieron disparados por los aires. El grito que dio Tion fue igual o más fuerte que el que dio por la muerte de su primo Willem.

-¡Ayudadme, por favor! -gritaba a la desesperada Tion muy cerca de la ventana con la esperanza de que alguien le oyera y fuera en su rescate -¡Ayudadme, por favor!

-Por los Siete, ¡matadle! Solo es un niño sin armas -fue la cortante respuesta de Lord Karstark.

Y con su estada invistió a Tion hacia la garganta. El Frey agachó la cabeza al instante pero la hoja le rajó media frente hasta la oreja. Tenía su túnica blanca llena de sangre y su cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor del momento y su propia sangre.

-No, no, por favor.

Dos norteños comenzaron a rodearle. Tion sabía que su final se aproximaba. Su hora se estaba acabando, "como la vida de mi primo -pensaba Tion- pronto me reuniré contigo, Willem". Los dos norteños estaban cada vez más cerca. Una estocada de uno que dio a parar en su costado. Otra estocada del otro que le rajó los dos muslos y Tion no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para seguir en pie. Con un dolor muy fuerte y punzante, sudoroso, lleno de cortes y sangre a borbotones, Tion Frey cayó al suelo ya sin fuerzas y jadeante.

-¡Por los Siete! Seré yo el que acabe con este miserable -dijo Rickard Karstark.

"No, no, por favor", hubiera querido gritar Tion, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ello. Lord Karstark le tiró del pelo para que le mirase a los ojos inyectados en sangre por la cólera contenida.

-Pronto todos los Lannister se reunirán contigo, miserable.

Y el señor de Bastión Kar le clavó su espada en el vientre y le atravesó por la espalda. Tion Frey cayó tumbado, aún con vida. "Willem, ya queda menos", pensó en un instante. Abrió débilmente los ojos y vio a su primo cerca de él, blanco y muerto. Alargó su brazo, aquel que aún conservaba todos los dedos, y le agarró de la mano. Los nueve norteños comenzaron a clavarle las espadas a la espalda pero Tion ya no sentía dolor. Ya sin fuerzas para resistir, Tion Frey, hijo de Genna Lannister y primo de Willem Lannister, cerró sus ojos para siempre, al mismo tiempo que sus últimas lágrimas corrían por sus ensangrentadas mejillas y se fusionaba con el charco que su propia sangre iba formado debajo de su cuerpo muerto.


	7. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

El rey Robb estaba vestido, aunque con ojos adormecidos, en una sala oscura iluminada por unas cuentas velas. A su derecha estaba su madre Lady Catelyn con una túnica de dormir y los pelos aún enmarañados, se notaba que no le había dado tiempo de peinarse. A su izquierda, su tío Edmure igualmente medio dormido. La reina Jeyne también estaba presente. Se acercó a Robb y le cogió de la mano.

Frente a ellos había dos cuerpos muertos. Eran dos niños sobre una manta blanca, desnudos, polvorientos y llenos de sangre. "Aún le mana sangre de las heridas -pensaba el Rey en el Norte-. Por los Dioses, no eran más que críos". Nadie hablaba. Habían sido bruscamente despertados de sus lechos cuando los guardias descubrieron los hechos.

-Malditos sean. Eran niños -y Robb pegó un puñetazo en la mesa-. Tenía que haber aceptado la última oferta del Gnomo. Por lo menos seguirían vivos.

-¿Qué vas hacer, Alteza? -le preguntó su madre. "No son más que Sansa y Arya -pensaba para sus adentros Lady Catelyn Tully-. Si los Lannister se enteran de esto, ¿qué les harán a mis queridas hijas?".

-Justicia. Soy el Rey y haré justicia -respondió fríamente Robb.

-Eso hará que pierdas la mitad de tus tropas, Alteza -fue la aportación de Ser Edmure Tully.

"Eso ya lo sabía yo, querido tío", pensaba Robb que había pensado en todas las posibilidades.

-Mi decisión ya está tomada. Pero antes, guardias. Haced pasar a Lord Rickard Karstark y a sus hombres -ordenó el rey Robb.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron diez hombres encadenados, harapientos y llenos de sangre. "Su traición y su condena me costará la mitad de mi ejército -seguía pensando el Joven Lobo-. ¡Malditas seas, Karstark! ¡Tú y tus hombres, malditos todos!".


End file.
